A Different Kind of Magic
by InsanitysPleasure
Summary: It's hard letting go of what you know and trust and putting all your faith and hopes on a long shot. Then again, no one said it would easy. SiriusOFC
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Magic

_I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me. Read, review and enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"I still don't understand why you want these but I got them. Just don't ask me how!" Tonks said dropping a sizeable stack of files on the table in front of Remus who was sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Why do you want these?"

"There has to be someway to get him back, a back door perhaps." Remus replied standing up and getting a refill and pouring Tonks one. "How did you get the folders?" Remus asked wondering what lengths his girlfriend had gone to after he had said he could/would forgive anything as long as they got the files.

"I had to have lunch and DINNER with Gideon Firthburn. I'm going to need a lifetime of therapy and a massage to get over it."

"A massage?" Remus smirked. "Why?"

"After schlepping these files home." Tonks replied. "I want… need him back too but no one in the whole Department of Mysteries knows about an exit, a way out. That's why you had me ask 7 of the unspeakable's that same question. I don't see how dusty old files will help. No one has ever escaped the Veil. And don't say about Azkaban until Sirius did because it's different." Tonks replied slouching in her chair.

"Maybe I can think of something they haven't thought of. This would be so much easier if Morgan was around…" Remus trailed off into silence and sat stone still.

"Who is Morgan?" Tonks asked.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Remus was out of his seat and moving quickly upstairs to Sirius's bedroom.

"Remus, who is Morgan and how can they help?" Tonks asked again watching Remus searching through stacks of parchment, books and old newspapers.

"Morgan was Sirius's girlfriend, or as he professed, his soul mate." Remus replied still looking.

"You don't think so?" Tonks asked sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed.

"I know she was." Remus replied hoarsely and stopping what he was doing. "She was amazing."

"Was?"

"She was pushed through the veil, it tore Sirius to pieces. I tried to help him but he slipped into self-destruct mode. James and Lily were already in hiding and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't empathise, only sympathise with him, I didn't know what he was going through. On top of that Voldemort was creating Hell on Earth. You think you work long hours? It wasn't uncommon for shifts to last 24+ hours."

"But how could she have helped?"

"She had been seconded from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the Department of Mysteries. She occasionally went back to do interrogations or when they were really short handed but they needed her most there." Remus explained sitting on the floor and leaning against the dresser opposite Tonks

"Who pushed her?" Tonks asked quietly

"All I have is suspicions. No one knows, though the theory was by a few people in Sirius's office that it was Voldemort or one of his followers, someone really close to him. The truth is Morgan was bad news for Voldemort, very bad news. She was an exceptional witch, heavily gifted. The closest Voldemort had to matching her was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix."

"My Aunt?"

"Yes. She is pure evil and completely psychotic. Between those 2 Voldemort was and is nigh on untouchable, no matter what anyone else says."

"But Voldemort is supposed to be Salazar Slytherin's heir; surely he is more powerful than Bellatrix or Lucius."

"You would think that. But there is some truth to the pureblood thing. Both Bellatrix and Lucius came from truly pure lines. By pure lines I mean Wizarding families and no inbreeding. And those lines are dark magic lines. Sirius is the same." Remus explained looking around the room and trying to hold back the memories, some from as far back as school others as recent as summer. "Voldemort has the weakness of being half-blood, especially when he's trying to rid the world of Muggle-born witches and wizards, probably all Muggles if he had his way. If Bellatrix or Lucius wanted they could take the power from him."

"So why did you tear up here like a man possessed?" Tonks asked breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"Sirius has all of her notes. The ministry labelled her 'disappearance' death by misadventure. They gave all her notes and belongings to Sirius." Remus said never tearing his eyes away from the photo on the bedside table.

"Is that?" Tonks asked following his line of sight.

"That is Morgan." Remus sighed. "I thought there might be something useful in her notes. When I say she was brilliant I meant it."

"Sirius never mentioned her." Tonks said quietly. "Why?"

"He never has since that day." Remus replied getting up and checking through the stacks of books scattered around the room, books that Sirius had read whilst under house arrest.

After finding the last note book Morgan had used before her 'disappearance' he stopped dead in his tracks as a folded clipping from the Daily Prophet fell to the floor landing picture side up caught his eye.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked getting up and walking over

"He never said…" Remus whispered picking the worn paper up off the floor.

"Said what?" Tonks asked looking at the paper before taking it from his fingers and looking at the picture.

"She's alive." Remus whispered as Tonks read the article.

"She's at Saint Mungo's." Tonks stated after reading the article

"I've got to see her." Remus said leaving the room quickly and starting down the stairs.

"You won't be able to." Tonks said following him."

"Why?" He asked stopping midway down the stairs

"She's on the Janus Thickey Ward."

"They put that in the report?" Remus asked incredulously, turning to look at her

"I recognise the room where they took this. I'll check at work, they'll know where she is, they obviously think she's a risk."

"Fine, check." Remus sulked.

"The ministry are scared of Dumbledore and anyone associated with him is kept at an arms length. They know you got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job because Dumbledore asked you. I wouldn't be surprised if they are paranoid enough to have an Auror guarding her and a private room. You walk in there, and then there will be questions to answer as to why you are there."

"I just really miss him." Remus choked sitting down on the stairs and putting his head in his hands

"So do I." Tonks replied quietly stepping down and sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug burying her own head in his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Harry asked walking up behind Tonks who was stood looking out towards the Shrieking shack.

"It's not me who wants you." Tonks replied pulling her cloak tightly around herself. "Dumbledore wants me to be your shadow for your time in Hogsmeade."

"Who then?" Harry asked annoyed he was losing what little time he got away from Hogwarts

"Hello Harry." Remus said answering the question

"What do you want now?" Harry asked keeping his back to Remus

"How well do you know Oliver Wood, do you still keep in contact?"

"Well enough I suppose. He occasionally comes to the matches and sends the odd owl through to check up on how things are going with the team, why?"

"Because it's easier getting in and out of Azkaban than getting near to him or even getting an owl to him."

"Planning a reunion with former students?" Harry replied snidely

"Would you be able to get him a message for me?" Remus asked ignoring Harry's response.

"I suppose." Harry said turning around and holding his hand out for the note but avoiding looking at Remus

"Avoid me as much as you want a need Harry. I miss him as much as you do and I would do anything to get him back. But ignoring me won't bring him back, your just cutting yourself off from anyone who understands what your feeling." Remus said putting the note in his hand,

"Don't try and pretend you know what I feel like. You have no idea."

"Don't be too quick to think that. I also know he would hate the way you're acting right now, your parents would too. Sirius and your father tried to be strong men as well but they had the sense to know that sometimes you can't do it on your own." Remus answered. "I know you don't want to see me and I wouldn't have come but this is very important."

"Fine I'll send it when I get back." Harry said leaving quickly whilst rubbing harshly at the tears in his eyes.

"There was no need for you to be so harsh, Harry." Tonks said walking beside Harry

"He thinks he understands everything going on in my head. It's my fault Sirius is dead. MINE!" Harry told her sharply, stopping still.

"And he thinks the exact same thing. He should have been able to save Sirius before he fell through. He should have been covering his back. Neither one of you could have stopped that happening. Bellatrix was always going for Sirius. He posed the most threat to Voldemort."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked blinking back the threatening tears

"Because we got a confession out of one of a captured death eater before he managed to kill himself. He was told to expressly ask for me and Kingsley and then he confessed then killed himself. Lucius was meant to get the prophecy." Tonks explained. "Please don't shut Remus out; he's barely holding it together at the moment. Send that note tonight, he needs Oliver's help to do something."

"What does he need Oliver's help for?" Harry asked putting the note in his coat pocket

"He's got it into his head he can think of a way to get Sirius out of the veil. Humouring him at the moment seems to be the only thing giving him hope. Especially with you ignoring his letters."

"I'll go back now and send it. I might have sometime later to drop him a line." Harry nodded starting to understand that maybe he wasn't the only one hating himself.

"Thanks Harry." Tonks said forcing a genuine smile on to her face. "You really are all the same you know. Men, you're all too proud to see beyond your noses sometimes."

"I'll talk to you soon. Hang in there ok?" Harry told her

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks smiled as Harry gave her a hug before leaving to go back to the castle.

Reviews are appreciated and will encourage me to write more


	2. Chapter 2

_I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me. Read, review and enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"Professor it's great to see you, it's been a long time." Oliver greeted as he met Remus in Hogsmeade. "A bit surprised when I got Harry's owl, had me intrigued since."

"Walk?" Remus suggested.

"Lead on." Oliver replied falling in step with his former professor.

"I've been watching your career evolve. First team keeper at Puddlemere, who did you bribe to get that one?" Remus asked in amusement.

"They recognised talent when they saw it." Oliver smiled.

"I'm surprised you said a Saturday afternoon, I thought you would be practicing."

"Normally I would, but practice was cancelled, emergency meeting called in the league… well emergency meeting is the real reason, the public reason is a conference for all major teams to come together and to be seen to promote tolerance and harmony… or something like that. All I heard was practice was cancelled and I tuned out. How's the hirsutism?"

"What?" Remus asked, shocked at the question.

"Means excess hair." Oliver replied hiding his amusement.

"I know what it means. How do you know about that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing is a secret between Quidditch team and captain. I could tell you some interesting stories."

"Thanks for the warning." Remus replied with a slight smile.

"Don't keep me in suspense any longer. What can I do for you?" Oliver asked.

"Does your sister work at Saint Mungo's?" Remus asked sitting down on a fallen tree.

"She does." Oliver replied sitting down next to him.

"Which ward?"

"Dai Llewellyn."

"Damn."

"Why?" Oliver prodded.

"Would she be able to find out patient information for other wards?" Remus asked ignoring the question.

"Why?" Oliver asked again meeting Remus's eyes. "I won't answer unless you tell me why. I've grown up and I know how the world works. Why do you want to know?"

"There's a patient on the Janus Thickey Ward that I need to see."

"Morgan Taylor." Oliver answered.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked.

"Because she's the only person of interest on that ward." Oliver replied straightening his scarf. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food."

"How did you know that?" Remus asked catching up with Oliver quickly.

"I know a lot more than you think." Oliver said grabbing Remus's shoulder in his right hand and holding the port key, an old fountain pen, in his left.

"Where are we?" Remus asked looking around the corridor they were now in.

"You are the 2nd person to ask me about where my sister works and I know it's not because you want a date. So obviously there's something else involved with this question so I would rather not be arrested or killed for the investigation you have going on." Oliver replied taking his Parka but leaving his scarf on and walking through into one of the rooms off the corridor.

"Why do you think you'd be arrested?" Remus asked taking his cloak off and following Oliver through.

"Because the ministry are all too eager to arrest anyone associated with Dumbledore for any reason they can think of. They are scared of him and quite frankly even if the league is disbanded until Voldemort is dead, I would rather not be in Azkaban."

"Who was the first person to come and see you?" Remus asked as a fire started roaring in the fireplace.

"Dumbledore. Why is she so important to you?" Oliver asked taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fire and gesturing for Remus to sit in one of the arm chairs.

"She was a close friend." Remus replied looking at the carpet.

"She was Sirius Black's girlfriend you mean." Oliver replied watching Remus's head rise and stare at Oliver.

"Yes. But she was a close friend, I wasn't lying."

"I know, just not telling the full truth. What exactly are you wanting to do if I can get you information?" Oliver asked, deciding to go easier on the man.

"By the sound of it you already know about Sirius and what happened in summer." Remus said watching for Oliver's reaction.

"Harry told me. He was a complete mess and just sort of fell apart. Someone's keeping an eye on him right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, there are people watching out for him… if he'll let them."

"Sounds like Harry."

"If I tell you this then you can not tell anyone else. I mean it Oliver." Remus said never breaking eye contact with Oliver.

"You have my word." Oliver replied wondering what exactly the older man wanted.

He knew the ministry was trying to avoid any publicity about her and needed to know what she remembered about her disappearance before she was discharged anywhere. Although at the moment she was making it impossible to be let anywhere other than a padded room.

"Before she disappeared she used to work in Department of Mysteries, specifically researching the various artefacts and items that are kept there. She was pushed through the Veil 14 years ago. That is where she has reappeared from and I need to know if she remembers how she got out or just what she does remember because if there is a chance Sirius can come back from there then I need to know. Not just for me, but Harry… Tonks…"

"I can do you 1 better than my sister." Oliver said getting up and walking to the other end of the room and opening another door. "Ana!" he shouted then returned to his seat.

"Who's Ana?" Remus asked as a tall brunette walked in to the room

"My girlfriend." Oliver replied smugly

"Anastasia Carlton is your girlfriend?" Remus asked recognising the witch instantly

"It's good to see you again Remus." Ana said.

"I have taste." Oliver replied.

"Well that's obvious." Remus replied. "I thought you were an Auror."

"Was training to be one, then when Morgan disappeared… well I found I'm better off where I am. Especially since I'm the healer in charge of Morgan." Ana replied sitting down on the sofa.

"How is she?" Remus asked.

"Violent."

"Something's never change." Remus smiled. "Does she remember anything?"

"I think it's all there but there's a wall in front of it. I can't imagine what she's been through and what situation she's been in, so the only thing I want to label it as at the moment is traumatic amnesia."

"Can she recover?"

"If she wants to. But bare in mind that if she does remember we then have to tell her about Lilly and James and then…"

"Sirius." Remus finished.

"Exactly. I was actually going to contact you about that."

"Hungry?" Oliver asked getting up

"Very." Remus replied.

"You know me." Ana smirked.

"Insatiable appetite." Oliver nodded kissing her forehead before he left

"Oliver Wood?" Remus asked.

"I'm still not sure how it happened." Ana laughed. "Anyway you needn't talk. Is what I hear correct, his cousin?"

"How did you know about that?" Remus asked surprised. "Oliver?"

"Caroline saw you in Diagon Alley and the Leaky cauldron looking far too close to be platonic."

Ana asked sitting forward resting her arms on her legs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great."

"Liar."

"Well aside from being miserable and hating myself I'm sore and ache in every possible place."

"I can give you something for that if you want." Ana replied.

"It's just because of the transformation."

"I know it is but I can give you something to lessen the aches and pains."

"Maybe later."

"When are you going to stop playing the martyr? Let someone do something for you for a change."

"That would be great, thank you." Remus said as she got up and walked through the same door Oliver had left via then returning with a bottle of potion. "What's in it?"

"Only stuff that will kill you." Ana replied with a smile as Oliver came back with a tray of drinks and enough steak sandwiches to feed a Quidditch team.

"Any ideas how to make her remember?" Remus asked taking the potion from Ana and uncorking the bottle.

"Actually, Oliver came up with that." Ana replied as Remus drained the contents of the bottle.

"That tastes foul." Remus shuddered as the potion made its way down his throat.

"But it works." Ana replied waiting for Remus to realise that he was feeling less achy.

"True, but can you try and make one that tastes better."

"Follow it down with one of these." Oliver said offering the plate of sandwiches.

"Good idea." Remus said taking one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. "These are really good."

"I can cook you know." Oliver replied. "One of us has to; every time she tries it looks like polyjuice potion."

"So what's the idea?" Remus asked.

"Well we need something that is a strong memory, something she really enjoyed but tied closely with her past." Ana explained.

"Aside from Sirius." Remus replied.

"Yes."

"Quidditch." Oliver replied.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked.

"She was scouted for my position at Puddlemere. Dirk told me after her reappearance was in the paper. So I figured she must really have loved the game or been really good at it for her to be scouted. Plus Sirius and James played on the school team; she did to so it all ties in." Oliver explained.

"So how is it going to help?" Remus asked.

"Oliver is taking her to training tomorrow and she'll train with the team." Ana replied.

"Except she won't be playing as keeper. I was thinking more like beater or chaser." Oliver added. "Probably whichever position Sirius played."

"She should remember all about that one. Laughed at him being hit with a bludger enough times."

"That's settled then." Ana stated. "I'll be there and keep an eye on her, might actually help her with whatever rage she has, she's took out 3 orderlies in the last 2 days."

"How long has she been at St Mungo's?" Remus asked.

"Too long, I want to get her out of there as soon as possible. But judging by her violent side I would suggest that I tell her about James and Lily while she's in hospital, but I will want you present as a friendly face." Ana replied.

"Just let me know when." Remus replied before tucking back into the sandwich.

_Reviews are appreciated and will encourage me to write more_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me. Read, review and enjoy!_

"Well, how did it go?" Tonks asked as Remus walked in to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Better than expected." Remus replied, a renewed look of hope on his face.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging. Tell me what happened."

"Turns out that Oliver's girlfriend is Anastasia Carlton." Remus answered. "She's the healer in charge of Morgan's care. Dumbledore's already tried to work the sister angle with Oliver, but got nowhere."

"So what does that mean to your plan?" Tonks asked following the lycan as he paced erratically around the room.

"She's an amnesiac." Remus replied

"That's not good."

"No, but Ana seems to think that it's a temporary thing and the familiarity will help. Apparently Sirius would have been the best trigger, so now we have to think of something equally as strong." Remus explained.

"So? What does she love like Sirius?" Tonks asked as Remus started to walk off

"Quidditch. She could have gone pro with her skill but decided to work at the ministry."

"So… what are you going to do?" Tonks asked following Remus through the house and up the stairs. "Remus would you answer me!"

"I'm going to bed. There is nothing I can do until Oliver's done his bit." Remus replied turning and seeing the frustration on Tonk's face. "Oliver is going to take her to training with him tomorrow get her to play on the team and hope it jogs her memory." Remus elaborated before going to his room

"What position did she play?" Tonks asked hanging her robes up behind the door and getting changed for bed

"Keeper. Though she will be playing Sirius's old position tomorrow as Oliver won't let go of his place."

"What position was that?" Tonk's asked

"Beater."

"So there's nothing we can do until tomorrow then?" Tonks asked lying back in bed

"I wouldn't say that." Remus replied with a wink. "Nox."

"Why am I here?" Morgan asked arms wrapped around her as usual except without the strait jacket she had been in since her reappearance.

"We're short a player today. So you're making up numbers." Oliver replied

"You certainly know how to charm the ladies." Morgan replied looking around her, familiarity everywhere as they walked down to the locker rooms.

"Hello again Morgan." A tall blonde stated as he walked up to her.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She asked

"Dirk Varning, Head coach here at Puddlemere. I remember you from years ago."

"I'm surrounded by charmers. First I was making up numbers and now you're pointing out how old I am to everyone. Tell me, are you married?"

"No." Dirk replied bemused as to why she was asking.

"Shocker!" Morgan muttered. "So what happened to your keeper?"

"Nothing, I'm here." Oliver replied.

"Well I'm a keeper, so looks like you've struck out on your extra player."

"You can play one of the other positions." Dirk replied

"Fine I'll play seeker."

"We have a seeker." Dirk replied

"I refuse to play anything else." Morgan stated walking off and sitting on 1 of the benches

"Why?" Oliver asked sitting down next to her

"Because I don't play those positions well." Morgan replied

"No one will mind, and I bet you play better than you think." Oliver replied. "Plus if you play beater, you'll be doing us a favour."

"How?"

"Because the team can practice getting out of the way whilst playing, and you get to knock the hell out of the bludgers and work off some of that energy."

"I just have to hit the bludgers?" She asked looking sideways at him.

"That's all." Oliver replied

"Fine, but if someone gets injured then it's not my fault. They just aren't fast enough."

"Sounds fair to me." Oliver said smiling and giving Dirk a thumb's up that Morgan couldn't see. "Let's get you some pads and a broom."

"Better be a good one. I'm not playing on some ancient relic from the back of the closet." Morgan replied

"You can use my spare." Oliver replied. "Just be careful with it. My girlfriend got me it."

"Fan is she?" Morgan smirked.

"Not at first, but apparently she now finds a certain attraction." Oliver replied making Morgan laugh.

"What does she do?" Morgan asked as she fastened her pads on with speed and skill that betrayed she had done this many times before

"Healer at Saint Mungo's."

"My Healer?" Morgan asked

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"She's been treating you, and you don't know her name?"

"She never told me, though I'm not really receptive in there, insomnia does that to you." Morgan replied

"Oliver move it, we haven't got all day." Dirk shouted drawing their attention back to why they were there.

"We'll talk later." Oliver replied passing her a broom and leading her out on to the pitch.

As she stepped out on to the pitch she was hit with a strong wave of familiarity.

"Do you need me to remind you of the rules?" Oliver asked

"Something's you don't forget." Morgan replied mounting the broom and kicking off, doing a lap of the pitch to get the feel of the broom and flying again.

"She's a natural in the air." Oliver said

"Why do you think I wanted her?" Dirk asked. "Going to get your ass in front of those hoops or do I need to drop kick you through them?"

"I'd love to see you try it." Oliver laughed as he kicked off and took his position in front of the hoops.

"You sure you never played beater?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his back where the bludger had hit and sent against one to the hoops

"No, my boyfriend did though; he had a lot better technique to falling." Morgan replied

"So my technique in falling needs work does it?" Oliver laughed. "Well give me his name and I'll look him up for pointers."

"Are you sure you won't sign? I'll give you anything you want, just 1 game against Chuddley Cannons; you knock them off their brooms like that… Please?" Dirk asked interrupting them

"Ah if only I wasn't shackled to the ministry. Though the highlight of my day seems to be cleaning the manky and grotty so I can poke and prod them." Morgan replied

"So there's no way I can persuade you?" Dirk asked

"Oh they'll be a way, you just have to figure it out, and trust me there's been extensive work done on the subject and still not been managed. Plus you would have to get the ministry to let me go, which won't be easy since we're in hell with Voldemort right now and they like their interrogators on payroll."

"We're not at anything with Voldemort anymore." Alvin Crimp commented rubbing his head where a bludger had clipped him

"What?" Morgan asked turning her attention to Alvin.

"Ignore him; he got hit on the head by one of your bludgers." Dirk said taking Alvin to the side and slapping him on the back of the head.

"Come on, let's get lunch and you can tell me about the extensive work." Oliver said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her off the pitch.

"I know my way you know. I have been here numerous times before." Morgan said.

"When?" Oliver challenged as they walked into the dinning hall and sat down as they were served lunch.

"When I was headhunted for your job." Morgan replied tailing off. "They wanted Sirius and James to but they were dead set on being Aurors."

"If I could have had you 3 then we would have been unbeatable." A man said sitting down next to Oliver and declining anything to eat

"Mr Carsten, I didn't know you were coming today."

"Just reminiscing." He replied looking at Morgan. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You look so old since I last saw you. It can't have been that along ago." Morgan replied trying to work out why he looked so old.

"Long enough my dear." He smiled softly. "I hear you have bruised everyone on my team."

"If they had let me play keeper then they would all be uninjured. Not my fault they are sluggish and out of shape." She replied. "I was surprised at the full team line up being changed. They weren't doing that bad."

"Injuries and natural factors." Mr Carsten replied with a sad smile.

"Well I suppose the fact they couldn't get a goal past me didn't help."

"It only made me want you on the team more." He replied. "I'll leave you to your lunch. The offer is still open you know if you change your mind."

"You never know." Morgan smiled. "Till next time."

"Adieu." Mr Carsten replied before leaving.

"Seems to know you well." Oliver commented as he ate his chicken pasta

"He was the one who approached me the last time and got me to consider changing careers." Morgan replied.

"Would you have?" Oliver asked

"The ministry has me in a tight spot. They said I could go but when they needed me I had to go back for indefinite amounts of time."

"Why?"

"Because I was successful at interrogation and very quick about it."

"There's no one else?"

"Not as good, James doesn't have the patience and Sirius would rather be out catching the death eaters."

"Tell me about them." Oliver asked nonchalantly as he ate

"About Sirius and James?"

"Yeah, they sound like interesting people."

"They are definitely that." Morgan nodded as she ate

"Same age?" Oliver asked as she took more interest in her food than answering his questions.

"Just over 2 years older." Morgan replied. "We were in the same year at Auror training."

"So they didn't go straight from Hogwarts?" Oliver asked

"No they did. I graduated early, after a lot of arguing with the ministry." Morgan said putting her fork down on an empty plate. "Can I get some more? The food at Saint Mungo's has always been crap and will probably continue to be."

"Sure." Oliver said catching one of the server's eye and gesturing for another plate. "So?"

"Gifted." Morgan stated. "They could have had fame and fortune the day left Hogwarts but they went in to auror training and excelled in everything except interrogation. But when you have 2 people who can find and catch death eaters like metal and magnets then you don't complain. Their tempers would have gotten the best of them in an interrogation room. But I seemed to have a talent for it so the interrogations always came to me. They were always together. Suffice to say that when James got married Sirius was best man and now he's godfather to the most handsome baby you will ever see. He'll either break hearts or cause trouble, but knowing his dad, he'll probably do both and get away with it."

"What's he called?" Oliver asked trying to stop his mind wander to the Harry he knew.

"Harry. He was going to be James Junior but we managed to get James talked out of it and one day he came up with Harry and it just seemed to fit."

"How old is he?" Oliver asked

"1 year old. I think. I haven't been able to see him in a while."

"Why?"

"Too busy with work."

"So there were just the 3 of you at school?"

"Yeah just 3 students in our year." Morgan smirked. "I only joined their little group in 3rd year. After they realised that I had been playing keeper since halfway through 1st year. Longer than James and Sirius had been on the team."

"You were 9." Oliver replied. "You were playing Quidditch when you were 9 on the school team?"

"I was tall for my age and I had been playing Quidditch since I could get on a broom and stay on it. I was indulged."

"Spoilt."

"Indulged, spoilt brings up images of families and attention. I was given attention for the wrong reasons. That's all I'm saying. I was allowed to play to keep me out of trouble, a distraction."

"So do you and Sirius not have plans to get married like James?"

"Our relationships a bit different to there's."

"How so?"

"There's in love in the most classic sense. They are like a fairytale couple. Where as me and Sirius… it's intense. I can't think of how to explain it."

"When did you start going out with Sirius?"

"Properly in 6th year, technically in 5th year."

"Technically?"

"McGonagall tried to warn Sirius off for some reason. Didn't work, just meant we had more Quidditch practices, or studying in the library, or just disappearing altogether. The room of requirement is a brilliant place." She smiled seeming to lose herself in the memories.

"He waited till the last day to ask me after turning down Merlin knows how many invitations."

"To what?"

"The Yule Ball."

"That's usually only with the Tri-wizard championship."

"I know, I wasn't going to go."

"Because he hadn't asked?"

"I just didn't want to go. I'd just got out of the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Misjudged timing."

"Of what?"

"A Griffins tail."

"What happened?"

"Got slammed into a rock face. I was in the hospital wing for 2 weeks, and when I got out I was still battered and bruised."

"You were one of the champions?" Oliver asked

"Yes, payback for a prank on Slytherin, they put my name in the Goblet."

"So did you go to the ball?" Oliver asked folding his arms on the table as he listened

"Sirius can be very persuasive. He promised Dumbledore 1 week's good behaviour from him and James if he would provide the potion that would if not heal me up completely disguise the bruising and make the pain bearable. How could I refuse after he had done that?"

"Did it work?"

"Surprisingly not, it did work."

"And?"

"And if looks could kill I was dead by most of the girls in that room." She grinned.

"Worth it?"

"Yeah." Morgan smiled widely. "After that McGonagall realised that she couldn't win, Dumbledore told her again to leave us be, something's were preordained, even if we can't see the reason for it."

"Preordained? Sounds dangerous."

"Never really thought about it. All it meant to us was she was off our backs."

"Lunch is over you 2, get back on my pitch." Dirk said standing in the doorway to the now empty dining room.

Reviews are appreciated and will encourage me to write more


End file.
